The invention relates to a training device to aid a beginner snowboarder. Particularly, the invention relates to a support apparatus that can be retrofitted to existing snowboards to provide handles and allow the footing of the user to not be locked into a snowboard.
A search of the patent literature has a number of patents directed toward these problems, these being the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,495 Henson, shows an handle system secured to a pair of skis that are fastened together. FIGS. 9-12 show various orientations of the apparatus of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,689 Owens, shows a ski like vehicle which is provided with a handle as well as a seat 42. The handle is secured to the ski by a length of spring material 18, rather then being secured to the top surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,847 Shores, shows a ski which is provided with both binding like devices 10, and 12, as well as a handle secured to the front, which is used to provide torsion to the ski and flex it.
Further, the break lever 108 is used to adjust the rotation of the support rod 34. When the lever 108 is released the break shoes 88 and 90 clamp upon the mounting cleat 18.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,742 Funyak et al, shows a ski with a handle secured to it as well as binding areas 16 and 18. Apparently the undersurface 28 is required to bind the handle 38 to the conventional ski 10.
None of the background art disclosures show a handle device that can be retrofitted to an existing snowboard where the handles provide balance and control of the snowboard.
A support apparatus adapted to be attached to a snowboard for the snowboard has an upper surface with a conventional mounting region. The support apparatus is adapted to support a user (a beginner snowboarder or a snowboarder looking for an alternative means of travel). The support apparatus has a mounting platform that has first and second lateral locations located on laterally opposite sides of the mounting platform. A support surface is located on the central portion of the mounting platform and is adapted to support the user. A support member has a central axis and a frame member. The frame member has a first attachment location that is pivotally attached to the first lateral location of the mounting platform. Further, a second attachment location on the frame is pivotally attached to the second lateral location of the mounting platform. The support member further comprising a handle positioned at the opposite region on the frame from the first and second attachment locations and the handle is adapted to be grasped by the user for balanced and support. The support member is adapted to pivot about the first and second attachment locations in a manner so when the central axis of the support member is adjacent to the snowboard it is in a storage position. Further, the support member can pivot about the first and second attachment locations so the support member is substantially vertical and is in an operative position.